Broken Hearts can be Mended
by ReadyToKill
Summary: Kristina Warren attends CSULB were she is in love with Taylor Lautner. When she reads a Tweet from him, saying he's going to Art, she gets excited, seeing as he attends the same college. What happens after she reads that tweet. M for language and maybe a


**This is purely fiction. My OC character is fiction, and does not have any relations to Jessica Alba, or the Lautner Family. This is just to satisfy my need of imagination. Sorry if there are any spelling mistakes, poor grammar, or incorrect information. This is my second Taylor Lautner, but I deleted the other, seeing as it was terrible. Please leave a review, and I will love you forever, you can also help me with a chapter, and I will take no credit to it.**

* * *

I walked into my new condo(Not really new, because I've been her for a few weeks), proud to be here. I am attending California State University, in Long Beach, California. How awesome is that? Best thing is, I am close to the beach. I always wanted to live by the beach, and have a nice view. What's even better is that I am really close to Los Angeles, where all the celebrities live and go. . .

Ugh, I wish I could just meet Taylor Lautner. How awesome would that be? But after all, I am sorta a celebrity myself. My mom is Jessica Alba, which is sadly, Taylor's celebrity crush. . . I have two little sisters, their names being Honor and Haven. They are so adorable, it was sad to say good-bye to them, but I had to. I needed to get a good job, and for once, I was not going to be an actress. Practically my whole family is an actor or actress. I am getting quite tired with the paparazzi though, but what famous person isn't.

I was lucky that they didn't know about me leaving to college. I didn't really want to move far from my parents, seeing as I might need them for certain things, but they set me up with everything. The place, the furniture, the college fund. What more can I ask for? Well, I technically didn't ask. The said they would handle everything, and I tried to tell them they didn't have to do anything, but they didn't listen.

So here I am, sitting on my couch, watching T.V, well, not really watching it. I was on Twitter, following Taylor's tweets. I know what you're thinking. 'Damn this girl is obsessed with him.' Well for your information I'm not. It's just that when I arrived at CSULB, most the girls were all over me, asking if I have seen 'Taylor', but I just reply by saying I don't know a Taylor. They never tell me his last name, so I don't really bother asking. It doesn't drive me crazy, not knowing if it's him or not, but come on, there are many Taylor's at the school.

Did I ever mention that I have a roommate? No, I don't think so. Well, I befriended Jennifer Soto and she needed a place to live because she couldn't afford her dorm room. Since my condo had two rooms, I offered, and we automatically became friends. She's not here now because she has a class. But I don't obviously. If I did, I wouldn't be talking to you now, but my class will be in 30 minutes, so I got to go cause' it takes me 25 minutes to get there..

I grab my keys, and my Jansport backpack, and start driving to CSULB. When I get there, I have 6 minutes to get to class, but it's a 10 minute walk to class, so I run, making it there 3 minutes early. I sit in my original seat, like I always do, and take out my phone and notebook. I looked back to _his_ tweets, then read one that catches my eyes.

**Taylor Lautner RLTaylorLautner**

**Just walked into Art, and there is a pretty girl sitting all by herself, waiting for class to start. RT if I should sit next to her and chat with her.**

There was more than 1,000 re-tweets in a matter of seconds. Buy that wasn't was the cause' of my heart beating out of my chest. It was the fact that this is Art. _But there are other art classes around campus_, my conscious told me.

I sighed, my conscious was right. There is no way that Taylor-fucking-Lautner would have to same class as me. . .

"Hello. I'm Taylor," a sexy voice said. I turned my head, feeling like it was moving really slow. My eyes met deep brown eyes, and I felt mine bugging out of its sockets. So it was him. . . Taylor Lautner did have this class. That also means he was talking about me in his tweet! Eeep! God, this is so. . .

"Hi, I'm Kristina, but you can call me Kristy," I say, sticking my hand out for him to shake. _No, no! You should have just left it from there! No you made him think you're all proper! _ my other voice screamed at me. I ignored her, as he shook my hand.

"So, where you from?" he asked, looking at me with such kindness.

"Beverly Hills, and you?" I asked, even though I already knew. . .

" Valencia, California, but I was born in Michigan," he told me shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh, um. . ." I had nothing to say. I was running a blank. Like, what am I suppose to say to this God?

"I'm sorry if I'm being to blunt here, but would you like to have dinner with me, tonight?" Holy shit, what the fuck do I say!

"Sure, it would be nice to get to know you Mr. Lautner," I said, but then regretted it quickly._ You fool! Why did you call him Mr. Lautner. _Okay seriously, I want a refund on my sub-conscious. She's driving me crazy. And she sounds like she's from Lord of the rings. _You fool_, I mocked in my head.

He laughed while shaking his head. "No need to call me Mr. Lautner. That's my dad. Just call me Taylor. No need for formalities," he said, still laughing. I hung my head low in embarrassment. Jeez, when he puts it like that, I sound like a fucking dork. Damn me and being raised to be polite to people. He must have seen how embarrassed I was as he stopped laughing. "Oh my God, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. It's just I don't meet a girl like you every day," he said lifting up my chin so I'm looking up at him. I blushed, and wanted to turn my head the other way, so he wouldn't look at me. Jeez, what the fuck is wrong with me now! He's just a normal person that goes through fucking daily life!

"It's okay," I said in a hush tone.

"No it's not. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have laughed. You were just trying to be polite, unlike me," he said, giving me a heart-warming smile.

"I'm sorry, but I must pay attention. I need to learn how to do a linear perspective," I said, apologizing, barely realizing that class just started 10 minutes ago, and I wasn't paying attention because I was talking to tall, dark, and handsome right next to me.

"It's alright beautiful, sorry for making you lose your 'learning time'," he said, writing down the notes we were suppose to be taking.

That class seemed like it was endless, until out instructor told us we could leave. I gathered up my notebook, and placed it in my backpack. I also checked to see Taylor still there, actually waiting for me, as he was already packed up.

"Come on, let me walk you to your next class." He knew I had a class next? When did I tell him? He saw my expression, and smiled. "I saw your schedule in your notebook. I also have Mathematics Prebaccalaureate next." Great, just another class where I embarrass myself. . .

I finally get to go home after an interesting day with Taylor. He bought me lunch on Campus, and we learned a lot about each other. The only thing is, he doesn't know who my parents are. He's never seen me on magazines when I'm with my family. I'm scared to tell him, like will he still have that crush on my mom? That's just, I don't know, weird. I really like Taylor, and not because he's famous. He's a really great guy once you meet him.

I head over to my bedroom, turning on my laptop, and going on Twitter, but also grabbing my homework for the day, that way I won't have to worry about it when I go on that date with Taylor. I look at what he's posting, and a squeal comes out of my mouth

**Taylor Lautner RLTaylorLautner**

**Well, I found out the girl's name is Kristy. She is really pretty, and is cool to talk to. Kristy, if you're reading this, message me your number. Don't be a stranger. ;D**

Oh my effing Gee! He wants my number. I go to direct message and type in my number quickly. When he response, he sends me his number, which I type into my phone rather quickly. That's when I hear my phone go off, playing Blown Away by Carrie Underwood, and see that the person calling me has an unavailable number.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey cutie. How you doing?" his voice asked me. Holy shit, I have Taylor Lautner's phone number!

"I'm doing great Taylor, but I must ask, are to taking me somewhere fancy or somewhere casual?" I ask,

"Fancy, so please, wear a dress that makes you look even more beautiful as you looked before." I blushed from his compliment. Oh my. . .

"I can't believe that you asked for my phone number on Twitter, did you assume that I was going to be reading it?" I have wanted to know this answer since I saw that Tweet.

"I looked at my followers, and saw a 'Kristina Warren', and the girl looked so much like you, so I posted that Tweet." I could hear his smile forming, just by the way he said that sentence. I'm just glad I didn't put Alba. I was going to be telling him the 'big secret' when we are at dinner, after all, we are going just to learn more about each other. . .

"You are amazing, Taylor. But, isn't it a bit stockerish to put so much persistence in knowing about me?" I asked.

"Nope, not at all. I just have a, I guess you could call it an 'addiction' towards you. You're like a drug to me," he told me, trying to put it as it wasn't creepy at all. . .

"But we just met," I squeaked through the phone. He said I'm like a drug to him. He likes me is what he's really trying to tell me, and I have no problem with it at all.

"I know, but have you heard about love at first sight?" I had a feeling he was smirking when he asked me that. Damn him. It seems as if he is trying to make this into a game. A game where we are teenagers again.

"Yes, I have for your information. Now, I have homework to do, Mr. Hotshot, so if you don't mind, I have to go," I said, a slight smile on my face.

"What! Please don't go! I want to keep talking to you!" he pleaded, sounding sad.

"Well, why don't you come over. I live at 1748 Ocean Boulevard. It's right behind Long Beach. Can't miss it."

"I'll come over, that way we could skip dinner, and just have fun for ourselves," he said happily.

"Okie Dokie, see you when you get over her," I said, regretting that I sounded way too cheery, but it only made him laugh.. That's when we both hung up, and I started to work on my homework. . .

* * *

"So, I was about to head home, but got stopped by this girl, well, I found out it was just the sleazy paparazzi, and she started asking questions. I didn't notice until more paparazzi came out, and started taking pictures, where I had to run two miles to get to my car, with them right on my tail. I almost ate shit when I was running, but I made it to my car. Worst thing that ever happened to me. What about you, what's the worst thing that ever happened to you?" he asked me, looking straight into my eyes.

"Being groped by some drunk guy. I pushed him, and it just got worst. I was about to kick his ass, but some other guy did it for me, and that guy turned out to be my best guy friend today," I finished, but I looked over to Taylor to see him fisting up his hands, making his knuckles turn white. "Taylor, I'm fine. As you can see, anyways it was 4 years ago, and I was in high school, of course there was going to be drunk guys there." His body was all tensed up, but relaxed slightly about what I said.. "How bout' we say one of our secrets. That we have never told anyone," I suggested. The only thing is that the secret I was going to tell, lots of people knew. That's why those girls that asked me if I knew Taylor Lautner on my first day at the college.

"Um, okay. . . I'm still a virgin," he said. My jaw must have dropped. This god like man is still a virgin. I'm just shocked, like I'm not a virgin-and it was not a good experience- but this man is hella' hot and he has had like 6 pretty girls. He shouldn't be a virgin. "What about you? What's one of your secrets?" he asked, trying to change the subject of him not being a virgin.

"You have to promise you won't freak out. And you can't go all 'love struck puppy' on me, cause' I will only say this once because of the courage I have now. I like you a lot Taylor. I don't really care if you are famous, or rich. I think you are pretty chill, and nice, sweet. There are other words that I could describe you with, but not now. My secret is. . . My mom is Jessica Alba. . . " I looked up to see his reaction, and was shocked to see that it wasn't all. . . I don't know how to describe his face. Surprised? Yeah, I guess I could say surprised.

"But, wow. Jessica Alba's daughter. I can't believe I haven't seen you in magazines! This is awesome. I mean, I like Jessica, and all, but come on. You are way more prettier than her. No offense to your mom," he said, thrilled. I, however, died and went to heaven. He just said I was much more prettier than my mom, and it's hard to beat my mom's beauty!

"That's. . . Wow, I didn't think you would react like that. I thought you would be like' Holy shit, your mom is Jessica Alba! Can I meet her!' and then you would forget about me, or use me just to see her," I said in a small voice. He got up from where he was, and came over to hug me.

"I would never do that. I'm not that type of guy that uses women. Kristy, when I say I like you, I mean it. It's like I need you in my life to keep me sain, yet, I barely know you. I know it sounds corny, but I really like you, and I don't care if we barely met today. I just want to be in your life, whether it's as a best friend, lover, boyfriend, even husband!" he exclaimed. "I just want to be in your life. . ."

Okay, I wanted to cry. I have never felt loved like this before from one of my boyfriends. Then a light bulb lit up in my head, and it wasn't a good thing, it was a bad thing. I have a boyfriend. Jake T. Austin. Now you're probably thinking, she's a slut for liking two guys. Well, Taylor was just a celebrity crush, everyone has one, and Jake, well, we were great together, but knowing Taylor's feelings, and my feelings growing for him. I'm kinda confused, so don't judge. After all, some of you may have had that problem before. . .

"Taylor, I'm sorry, but I'm dating Jake Austin. I . . . I don't know what to say. I have feelings for you, but I also love Jake. I'm sorry, but I need you to leave. I'll see you in class tomorrow." I led him to the door, and just as I was going to shut it, warm soft hands wrapped around my face, soft lips on mine. I wasn't thinking, well I couldn't think. He was kissing me, and I loved every bit of it. I actually whimpered when he pulled away.

"Call me anytime, and I'll be there for you. No matter what," he told me, placing a good-bye kiss on my lips, then he was gone. I stood at my door, just stunned. Jake never kissed me like that. Actually, now that I think about it, he doesn't do a lot of things Taylor does. He doesn't call me pretty, he doesn't say it all the time constantly, he didn't get all mad when I told him about the groping thing like Taylor did. It just seems like he doesn't care.

I grabbed my phone, and called Jake. I'm going to break up with him. What do I even have in common with him! God, what the hell was I thinking. I'm into XMA(Xtreme Martial Arts), he's into cars. He stares at girls all the time when he thinks I'm not looking, for Pete's sake! My blood started to boil as the phone rang. He finally picked up, right before I was going to hang up.

In the background you could hear a girl asking Jake to come back to bed, and that did it for me. "Jacob Austin Toranzo, we are done! I can't believe you have cheated on me, and I caught you in the act so don't fucking lie to me! I don't even know why we hooked up in the first place!" I yelled into the phone. He was about to say something but I hung up, not wanting to hear it. He called back, but I just ignored it, then he started texting me, telling me he was sorry, but I didn't give one fuck about him and his stupid apologizes. He could shove it up his ass for all I cared.

I went through my messages, just reading the ones from Jake. At first they were all angry texts saying he didn't give a fuck that I broke up with him, and that he was cheating on me for a year. Then he got all desperate and kept on saying he was sorry for everything, and that he wouldn't blame me if I was mad at him. Honestly, I didn't care one bit. I no longer had feelings for him, I had feelings for Taylor, and that was enough being said by me, cause now, I sorta feel like Bella, and Taylor and Jake are Edward and Jake. I like both guys, but I like the Edward (Taylor) more than I do Jake. Do you understand? Like I said before though, I don't give a fuck if you call me a hoe, whore, or slut, cause' I know I am none of those, I'm just a girl who is confused about all of this, and I'm scared, but I have to suck it up, and be the independent women I plan to be. . .

* * *

I was sitting in my regular seat in Art, just sketching. . . Taylor. It was coming out really good, until he decided to scare the crap out of me where I drew a line right in the middle of his face. Dammit Taylor, you made me mess up on your drawing, my drawing, whatever you want to call it.

"Oh, sorry Kristy, I didn't know you were drawing. . . Me?" I blushed as he said it. I just got caught drawing him. God, I hate myself now!

"Um, yeah. . . It's you, well it was supposed to be you, now it's just a messed up picture of you," I chuckled nervously. _You need to get hit upside the head, you know that?_ my evil conscious asked me.

"So, you like me more than your boyfriend, that's a first for me. Never had a girl like me more than her boyfriend," he said, shrugging his shoulders.

"First, he's my ex-boyfriend. Second, all the girls that drool over you like you way more than they do their boyfriends, so don't be saying you never had a girl like you more than their boyfriend," I growled. I don't know, I just got mad all of a sudden.

"Whoa," he said throwing his hands up in peace,"Sorry that I struck a nerve there. Never knew you were the angry type."

"I'm not," I snapped, but then sighed," Really, I'm not, just pissed off at the moment over Jake."

"It's okay. I was the same way when I found out Sara was cheating on me," he said, a sad look on his face. I grabbed his hand, and just held it. He looked up at me, and gave me a sad smile.

"We're both broken huh?" I ask him.

"Yeah, I guess me are. . ."


End file.
